


Without Any Makeup On

by Ozymanreis



Series: 30 Day Sheriarty Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Conversations, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Music, Katy Perry - Freeform, M/M, Music, Silly, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: Sherlock asks a serious question. He gets a silly answer.





	Without Any Makeup On

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Crack
> 
> Sorry for the long delay! It's been a busy summer. I'd still like to get these things posted, even if slowly.

“Why do you love me, Jim?” Sherlock asks out of the blue, curled up on the sofa with Jim.

“Hmm…” The criminal considers, “Well… Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy.”

“What do you mean?” Sherlock sits up, peering down at him.

Jim smirks, trying to contain his laughter. “You brought me to life.”

“Oh, well… that’s sweet, I suppose.”

“And now every February, you’ll be my Valentine.”

“I didn’t know we adhered to silly romantic holidays.”

“No regrets, just love.” Jim lightly caressed the side of Sherlock’s face, “We can dance until we die.”

“I do like dancing.”

“You and I will be young forever.”

“That’s… what does that mean?”

“You make me feel like I’m living a teenaged dream.” Jim crosses a leg over Sherlock’s, maintaining a strong, straight face, “The way you turn me on, I can’t sleep!”

“You slept just fine…” Sherlock squirms away a bit, completely confused, “Is this like a speech or something?

“Let’s run away and don’t ever look back.”

“That’s not even proper grammar!” Sherlock sits up, untangling himself from Jim, expression incredulous.

“My heart stops when you look at me.” Jim says, finally letting the giggle fit he’d been holding in hit him.

“I sincerely doubt that.” Sherlock huffs, “Now. What are you talking about?”

“Check Youtube sometime, won’t you?” Jim stretches out on the cushions, sides aching from the suppressed laughter, “Now let’s build a fort out of sheets!”


End file.
